Gru's Discipline (FIXED)
by KingPLJ
Summary: Gru must lay down the law when they drive him over the edge, but the question is, how?
1. Chapter 1

Gru's Discipline

It had been only 5:00 P.M, and the girls had driven him crazy, but he had to deal with Margo first! Agnes had eaten all the candy, when her sisters were supposed to look after her, which was unlike them.

Margo had a fight with Edith and blood was spilled in said fight. Let's go back to that moment shall we?

FlashBack

"Give me my hat back!"Edith yelled. "You'll have to take it from me!"Margo replied. Just so you know, Gru was out at the time, so no one stopped them seeing as Agnes

and everybody else was in the lab. "I SAID LET GO!" Edith said this as she lunged at Margo. Margo was startled at this, afterall, to her, it was just a hat.

A cat fight soon ensued as Edith was pulling Margo's hair and Margo out of nowhere, punched Edith in the nose. Margo looked at her hands, and was surprised she did that.

Edith touched her nose and began crying when she saw blood. She ran out of the bedroom and cried elsewhere. Meanwhile, Gru had just gotten home.

Gru came home to see Agnes with candy all over her face. She had even broken meny plates in the process of using a chair to get to them. He saw little amounts of blood

along the carpet, which pissed Gru off, seeing as he just bought it. He asked Agnes, "Vhere is Edith?" "Crying in the corner of living room, why?"She replied.

"No reason." he said, as he didn't want Agnes to freak out over the blood on the floor and told her it was ketchup.

Gru went to Edith and told her to look at him, to which she replied no. Now Gru was VERY angry, he just had the worst day of his life and was NOT going to let some

7 year old girl tell him things he didn't want to hear. He asked one more time, and again with the same answer, no. "Listen here, YOU BITCH!"Gru shocked himself when he said this,

but he knew he needed to get the message across one way or another. Edith was surprised by his vulgar language, but did as he previously had asked. "Good, now vhat happened to your

nose, who did it, so I can kill them." "Me and Margo got into a fight, I lost." Surprised by his eldest daughters actions, he stormed up the stairs to lay down the law.

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of this story! Follow the story to learn when I post the next chapter, let me know how many chapters

many chapters I should have on this story. Also, thank you guys for the advice to not listen to flames! Anyway, ENJOY!

"How could Margo do this!?" Gru thought to himself. Back in the girls' bedroom, Margo knew she was in some, pardon

for lack of better words, deep shit. "I'm so screwed, what can I do not to get in trouble!?"Margo asked herself. "Who am I kidding,

there's nothing I can do!" Then, all of a sudden, there was a knock.

"Margo, I know your in there, let me in."Gru told her. "Oh shit!" Margo yelled. "Don't make me have a reason to make the

punishment worse for you!". Great, now Margo was in even deeper trouble, now her language had to be addressed.

"Daddy, what does 'shit' mean?" Agnes had been there to listen to the unfinished conversation."Agnes, never say that,

all you need to know is it's a bad word." "Ok!" She said as she went back down the stairs. Now that Gru had that taken care of,

Gru had a daughter to talk to. He looked into the room that was now open, "What the-?" Gru was puzzled. Margo had somehow

sneaked out of Gru's hands.

"Gosh darn it!" Gru whispered. He went into his office and looked at the cameras, he saw Margo had ran into the lab.

How he didn't notice, he can't figure out. So, obviously, he stomped down to the lab, steaming red. Edith secretly was enjoying

this, she was hoping Gru would show her she can't touch her, no matter what. Gru was going to do just that.

"WHERE IS MARGO!?" Gru shouted. All the minions were immediatly scared and were not hesitant to give Margo's hiding spot

away. "Grabity room," Dave said, in the usual minion way of talking. Oh you better believe Margo was in for it now, he told her

and her sisters never to go in there, strike #3, she's fucked (pardon the language).

Author's Note #2 - Guys, let me know what I should do next, what should Gru do? It's up to you guys!

Rules - No made up characters, must be at least from one of the two movies.

Also, nothing that is like pedophilia, just types of punishements a parent would give, like spanking for example.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright, the final entry in this story, HAVE FUN!**

Gru was now walking towards the gravity room, with fury in his eyes. But before he even got out of ear-shot, a worried

told Gru something he wasn't expecting, "Go easy on the girl, kay?" Coming from him, the same exact person that

tried to rid Gru of the girls, is now trying to help them out. "I-I,can't..." Gru replied.

Well, he tried.

Anyway, once Gru got there, to which he proceeded to kick the door down, the pain would set in later. He looked

around, Gru looked everywhere for Margo,yet she couldn't be found. He was just about to leave and chew out the minions for lying

when he felt a drop of sweat from the ceiling, Gru smiled. He got her!

Gru then proceeded to act as if he didn't know where Margo was now, and went to the TURN OFF 0 GRAVITY lever and proceeded

to pull it down. Suddenly, a scream was heard as said figure was falling. Gru caught the girl just in time, though maybe she wished

he didn't. He set her down gently, plotting on what punishment was appropriate for this fighting situation. Though he didn't want

to, she left him no choice. "Please don't hurt me!" Margo yelled."Hurt you, nononono, you've got it all wrong!" Gru insisted."You

see, I'm just going to make you not be able to sit down for a while!" In that moment, Margo knew she wasn't going to get out of this

one, unharmed at least.

"On your knees, NOW!" Gru ordered. Shaking, Margo got on her knees as told, her heart racing as she saw Gru taking off his belt.

"Now, take off de pants, quickly, before this lasts any longer than it needs to." Gru's voice was getting very serious at this point,

and then the pain would start...

"This is for you hurting Edith, as you are the eldest and should know better." And with that, Gru proceeded to smack Margo's

"backside" with his belt. She started to cry in pain, and when all was said and done, Gru gave her one last punishment.

"Now, from now on, you best not do it again, as you are now officially grounded for a whole month from using your phone, understand!?"

Margo quickly nodded out of pure fear and she and Gru quietly left the room.

THE END!


End file.
